Performance monitoring of a multimedia content distribution network may involve monitoring and capturing multimedia signals generated by a network terminal device. For example, video signals may be monitored for quality control of images and soundtrack. In some cases, however, performance monitoring at the output of a network terminal device may not provide sufficient information to ascertain whether the network terminal device is operating normally.